


In the pit

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Rock Concert, mosh pit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Mike tries to enjoy a rock concert, a certain someone falls from the crowd right behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the pit

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Mike and Nanaba together, so I'm trying to get a feel for him and their interactions.

This really wasn’t his kind of place. Yeah, he liked the music, but to be in the middle of thousands of screaming fans, people bouncing off of each other, and people being passed overhead was just too much. His longer blonde hair was slicked back, mostly with sweat, as the sun added to the things that were making him uncomfortable. He didn’t feel like he was going to get hurt, he was big and tough enough to take a bounce off of a mosher. And he had no problem passing someone above him when he was paying attention.

However, this time he wasn’t.

Mike was standing there, dancing along with the music. Well, bouncing and rocking back and forth. He had just moved to the right to get away from a new pit that had just been formed when something hit the back of his head. Hard. And he heard a yelp from the something. Whipping around quickly, he looked down to see the something. A girl. Short messy blonde hair sweated down to her head, face grimaced in pain. He quickly reached down and picked her up.

“Are you ok? I’m so sorry! Here, let’s get you out of here. I’m Mike, oh God, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were back there.” He held her carefully in his arms, trying to find the best way to escape the sea of bodies. She wasn’t really petite, but she was so light. He could have thrown her back up. Luckily he could see the shortest route to the side, and a first aid tent!

The girl held on to Mike’s strong neck tightly. He heard her let out a hiss of pain.

“I’m Nanaba. I think I hurt my ankle. I was trying to get down, but I wasn’t ready for the drop. Thanks for helping. Ah! Ow!”

Mike realized he was leading the way with her feet, so he turned around so as not to hit her ankle anymore.

“There’s a first aid tent right up here. Do you think it’s broken?” he asked. “I’m so so sorry I didn’t catch you.” He’d never had a broken bone before, so he had no idea what she might have been feeling.

“I don’t know. Maybe? I’m glad you were there. I don’t think I could walk on it. There’s no way you could have seen me coming. I didn’t see you there!” She squeezed him even tighter, resting her head on his shoulder.

He continued pushing through the crowd, noticing how close she had pulled to him. Getting out of the crowd brought good smells back to his nose again. Instead of sweat, he something smelled sweet, fruity. Mike caught himself as he realized it was Nanaba! Wow, even being dirty and sweaty, she smelled so good.

Mike was thankful they reached the first aid tent. They had a table there for just such emergencies. As he sat her down, he began to recount the events of the past few minutes, apologizing continuously.

Nanaba let the first aid worker check her out, but watched Mike the whole time. He looked so worried and concerned. She finally reached down and grabbed Mike’s hand, pulling him away from her ankle and the worker.

“Hey, it’s ok. There was nothing you could do. You don’t have eyes in the back of your head. You couldn’t have known. Hell, I didn’t know! But thank you. Thank you for taking care of me and being concerned. It’s more than I can say for my friends who lifted me up there and let me go. If I had to run into the back of someone’s head, I’m glad it was yours.”

Mike was speechless. Then he realized she was holding his hand with both of hers now. Her small hands wrapped around his one big one. And she squeezed. That’s when he realized the worker was trying to move her foot around. She barely made a sound, but the way she held his hand told him it was hurting.

“Well, I don’t think it’s broken. You have too much movement. But I’d stay off of it. RICE it, rest, ice, compression, elevate. If it’s not better in a few days, I’d recommend an x-ray. Also, it would probably be a good idea to call it a day. At least find somewhere else to enjoy the show.”

Mike used his other hand to shake the workers and thank him. Nanaba had her arms up, waiting for him to pick her back up.

“Well, prince charming, what do you want to do?”

He picked her back up, letting Nanaba wrap her arms around his neck again. Her sweet smelled filled his nose, blocking out all the sweaty bodies that kept invading it today.

“Well, there’s some nice open grassy areas in the back. Maybe we can get some ice and get it elevated so we can enjoy the rest of the show.”

“Sounds good! Thanks!” Nanaba took the opportunity to lay a quick peck on his sweaty cheek. He carefully took her to the back of the craziness.


End file.
